naruto god of storm
by irrealiti13
Summary: dejare esto por aquí y me iré lentamente
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué pasaba si naruto era el dios de las tormentas?Nota: dejare esto por aquí y me iré lentamente

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Irrealiti13: espero que la disfruten y dejen sus comentarios.

/ capitulo uno: adopción/

El clima es tan cambiante, que a veces parece ser el capricho de algún dios malvado, un ser omnipotente, cuyos berrinches cusa ciclones, sus rizas días soleados, su ira las sequías más grandes o su amor el clima ideal para una noche romántica, como sea, los dioses no son seres de leyenda.

O si, el mundo shinobi fue pacifico hasta la llegada de Kaguya otsusuki un ser que vino más allá de las estrellas, un ser que se proclamó dios al destruir la luna y que solo fue vencida por las manos de su propio hijo, el Rikudo Sennin quien una vez la venció inicio su estúpida idea de darles el poder de su madre a los hombres pero en su lecho de muerte temiendo que se liberara la forma bestial de la mujer, volvió a crear una luna y creo a nueve bestias con colas e infinito poder dependiendo del número de colas y así dejo el trabajo a sus hijos de crear un mundo en paz.

Honestamente alguien creyó que esa idea funcionaria, no nadie, bien hicieron bien en no creerlo porque unas cuantas generaciones más, los uchihas, senju, uzumakis y hyugas se iniciaron a matar porque si causando muchas masacres sin sentido.

Pero mientras estos humanos con poderes luchaban, países y reinos se fundaron poco a poco.

Y cuando se dieron cuenta, las habilidades de sangre fueron insuficientes cuando tus enemigos son miles contra uno, mientras más te persiguen más posible es tu muerte.

Así los humanos que podían usar chakra se tuvieron que alistar a los servicios de los daimios y sus países, poco a poco cada país se dividió más y más, ahora con armas vivientes.

Uno de esos países el país de los remolinos había desarrollado una nueva técnica con chakra un arte mística conocida como fuijutsu o el arte de los sellos y así nacieron los primeros maestros de fuijutsu, con más miedo que nada los países del rayo, tierra y agua atacaron múltiples veces al país del remolino que se defendió hasta trecientos años después caería.

Pero en esos tiempos lo que trajo al mundo a una época de paz relativa fue la fundación de las primeras aldeas shinobis, todo iba bien, hasta que al primer hokage se le ocurrió aliarse con uchiha madara y este último se volvería loco de poder, controlaría a un zorro gigante y luego sería vencido y dado por muerto.

Mientras que el primer hokage creyéndose con todo el derecho atraparía a cada uno de los bijus los seres con cola creados por el rikudo senin y los dividiría entre las aldeas ninja con el objetivo de equilibrar el poder, ¿Qué se le olvido? Pedir algo a cambio, ni un tratado de paz, ni acuerdo y o alianza les dio armas de destrucción masiva súper solados a cada país y espero que esto trajera paz, resultado la primera guerra shinobi y luego la segunda y al final la tercera.

Donde leyendas nacerían, como el cuarto hokage, quien tendría una esposa que sería la nueva contenedora del zorro demoníaco de nueve colas, quien quedaría embarazada y a quien un enmascarado misterioso secuestraria para liberar a un zorro gigante con el fin de destruir la aldea.

Al final el cuarto hokage sello al zorro dentro de un niño.

Su nombre, naruto para su protección se le dio el apellido de su madre y así el cuarto hokage dejo al niño con la persona de su mayor confianza.

Hiruzen sarutobi.

…..

Seis años después el cuarto hokage debería preguntarse si fue su peor decisión o que.

Primero y lo más importante el tercer hokage hizo público que el niño era quien tenía el demonio en su interior con el deseo de que fuera reconocido por eso, contra todos pensaban que era un niño huérfano sin más, resultado ser odiado y que todos quienes perdieron a alguien ese día el noventa por ciento de la aldea pidiera su muerte inmediata.

Segundo el hombre quería que el niño viviera una niñez común y corriente alejado de los deseos de ser convertido en un arma o ser usado por algún clan con ese deseo, contra el niño literalmente tenía la mayor concentración de chakra de la aldea quizás del mundo él era un arma tan solo por el hecho de estar vivo y los deseo del tercero de que tuviera una niñez común no se pudieron por el simple hecho que el hokage no quería que el niño fuera adoptado por nadie, quería que el niño viviera feliz y tranquilo cuando le puso una diana en la espalda y les dio las armas a todos para casarlo.

Tercero relacionado con lo anterior el hombre evito que todos aquellos que sabían la verdad del niño pudieran intervenir en su vida, los alumnos de sus padres, sus guardianes legales inclusive familias nobles que estaban en deuda con el niño, todos alejados porque el niño debía vivir una niñez feliz y tranquila. Contra que tan feliz y tranquilo puedes ser cuando te tiran del orfanato a los cuatro años y las personas encargadas por el hokage para vigilar le e informan tres meses después de este suceso.

Cuarto y último, el hombre era un anciano sumido en su duelo personal, atosigado por el papeleo de hokage, los movimientos políticos internos, el manejo de los clanes y sobre todo el dolor de su corazón, cuando tendría tiempo para vigilar al niño, resultado.

A que idiota se le ocurre dejar una pobre vida con la batería de chakra más grande del mundo, al cuidado de un anciano ocupado, cansado y dolido.

Al cuarto hokage solamente a ese rubio.

…

Con respecto al niño.

Uzumaki naruto era una curiosa anomalía en el paisaje de la aldea de la hoja, el niño, tenía el cabello rojo de su madre, ojos azules de su padre, marcas en las meguillas del zorro demoníaco, algunas cicatrices ocultas en su cuerpo por parte de los aldeanos y sobre todo, una naturaleza curiosa, muy curiosa, el niño todo lo que le llama la atención lo intenta a comprender, aprender o construir, esto le generaba muchos problemas con toda la población de la aldea, quienes solo veían actos malignos en todas sus intenciones.

El niño de cinco años estaba tranquilo, oculto sobre un árbol, viendo como personas con antorchas, kunias y más armas quemaban su actual domicilio en las zonas marginales de la aldea, donde estaba la autoridad, a claro el fuego venia de varios miembros de la policía militar uchiha.

Naruto sabía que había perdido su casa, por lo que solo perdió su lugar donde dormir, nada más y nada menos, no tenía nada en este mundo solo a sí mismo y la ropa que tenía puesta.

El niño se fue con rumbo al único lugar dentro de los terrenos de la aldea donde tenía un sitio seguro, conocía el lugar porque una vez el anciano hokage lo había llevado cuando lo encontró hurgando en la basura por comida.

El lugar era lejano al campo de entrenamiento, cercano a un rio, pero con algo esencial, una pequeña hoguera donde se podía hacer fuego para comer, fuego.

A naruto nunca le gusto el fuego, el fuego había dejado marcas en él, cada vez que la policía militar uchiha lo acusaba de cualquier crimen que se cometía en la aldea.

Por ahí. Dijo una voz siendo afectada por el alcohol

Mientras corría a refugiarse en el bosque siendo perseguido por un grupo de personas que lo señalaban y lanzaban objetos por presuntamente haber atraído la mala vibra sobre sus establecimientos, ser responsable de la falta de sus seres amados o los problemas cotidianos de sus vidas.

Así fue como el niño naruto se llegó a refugiar en el bosque en búsqueda de un lugar para dormir tranquilo y esperar al día siguiente con la esperanza de que todo mejorara.

Entro al lugar ocultándose con cuidado pasando árboles, arbustos, rocas y sesiones difíciles para cualquier persona, pero, aun así.

Los gritos todavía se escuchaban.

Con miedo camino, hasta chocar con alguien.

Alzo la vista con miedo mientras veía con quien había chocado.

Era una mujer de cabello rojizo, en un peinado muy raro atado con cintas. Un kimono verde con una cinta negra, un pantalón azul ultramar y unas sandalias ninjas.

La mujer vio al niño y gruño movió sus espadas dispuesta a matarlo.

Por aquí. grito la voz de un civil.

Aquí. grito la voz de un hombre.

La mujer y el niño se vieron y aun hueco en la tierra.

Los dos saltaron a él, ahí en silencio los dos se vieron y sin decir una palabra sabía que debían esconderles si querían pasar la noche.

Mientras el hombre dueño de aquella voz molesta llegaba al lugar y resultaba ser un ninja de kiri, no cualquier ninja un especializado en la caza de ninjas fugitivos, le equivalente al ambu lo mejor de lo mejor.

Donde está. cuestiono mientras más ninjas se reunían haciendo un total de seis, armados y listos para la batalla, aunque sabían que estaban en territorio enemigo su única esperanza de huir sin causar algún incidente seria matar al objetivo y escapar con prontitud.

La mujer gruño mientras más estaban tan cerca de ella poco les faltaba para encontrar su posición.

Vio al niño, seguro la delataría debía matarlo, después de todo era un habitante de esta aldea y todos sabían que una aldea enemiga en tu territorio es mala.

Hay por aquí. el niño se puso de pie saliendo del agujero y grito.

La mujer estaba a punto de matarlo, ese niño la estaba sacrificando, las luces y ruido llamaron su atención, noto que era lo que estaba llamando, a otro grupo que llego con antorchas y palos.

Los ninjas de kiri notaron esto y veían molestos al niño seguro que el niño ahora sería un héroe para su aldea si los capturaban.

Un shuriken les fue lanzado eso puso en alerta a todos, dispuestos a luchar hasta el fin.

Retirada. Dijo el capitán de este grupo.

Pronto los ninjas de kiri fueron seguidos por ninjas de konoha.

El niño sonrió a esto.

Pero su sonrisa se quitó cuando los civiles lo alcanzaron.

Los siguientes minutos fueron observados por la mujer aun escondida.

La mujer no entendía porque los civiles se referían a ese niño como un demonio o porque lo golpeaban con tal furia.

Había visto esas miradas, ella las había causado en los dos bandos de la guerra, la mujer espero hasta estar totalmente sola y poder salir del escondite.

Vio al niño, todo golpeado y dañado.

Este mocoso la había salvado ella acabaría con su sufrimiento.

Lo apuñalo en el corazón.

Y la herida se sano.

Lo intento otras tres veces y nada.

La mujer gruño este niño podía salvarse de morir por la apuñala dura en su corazón, pero estaba todo herido por palos y piedras.

La mujer no sabía qué hacer, irse de este bosque en este momento, sería malo para ella, de seguro ninjas la estarán esperando ya sea de konoha o kiri.

Y luego estaba este pequeño rubio, que no hizo otra cosa que salvarla.

La mujer sin más se lo subió al hombro como si fuera un costal de papas, camino por el bosque un rato hasta encontrar una zona cercada y saltar en ella, camino más hasta caerse en un agujero y encontrar una guarida, un lugar que era un complejo de túneles con dibujos de serpientes y suministros médicos viejos amontonados llenándose de polvo.

La mujer dejo al niño en el piso, se colocó contra una pared y se dejó caer y suspiro, antes de toser sangre.

La mujer se quejó y golpeo la pared con su mano ensangrentada.

Todos esos años, todas esas muertes y todo su servicio fiel a la aldea de kiri para que cuando un enano llegue al poder los convierta en enemigos públicos y para colmo descubrir que morirás por una enfermedad de chakra sin saber cuánto tiempo te queda.

Eso hacía a cualquiera reconsiderar su vida.

Pero ella no, ella era Ameyuri Ringo una de los siete espadachines de la niebla, que se jodan todos, ella sobreviviría.

La sangre que escupió poco después la hizo sentirse mal.

Bueno tal vez si había algo de lo que arrepentirse en su vida.

Nunca dejó un legado, acepto al idiota sin talento de raiga como aprendiz porque, la verdad no sabía porque lo había aceptado, pero le demostró no ser más que un idiota sin talento y con algún fetiche por ser enterrado vivo, si lo dejo enterrado vivo hace unos días, esperando que se quede ahí.

Morir sin un legado, ni siquiera había tenido un hijo o pareja, ella podía decir que era la única mujer virgen de clase S porque nunca nadie fue tan valiente como para estar con ella.

Se rio de su recuerdo de poner nervioso a zabuza y kisame esos dos pequeños pescados no eran lo suficiente mente buenos, como dicen por ahí las espadas grandes compensan los kunias pequeños.

Y volvió a toser sangre.

Porque morir tan lejos de su hogar, le dolía tanto, no entendía como o porque llego a konoha.

Solo vio el lugar y se quedó dormida.

Sin su conocimiento el niño despertó y le puso una manta, al ver que tenía frió

Y el niño volvió a dormir.

/ a la mañana siguiente/

Ameyuri ringo no pensó que su plan para conseguir suministros funcionaria, en verdad no lo pensó, pensó que konoha al ser una de las grandes aldeas ninja tendría mayor seguridad.

Pero aquí estaba frente al hokage quien le agradecía por cuidar al niño rubio, mientras ella estaba en un he gen como una mujer mucho mayor al propio hokage.

Esto sucedió cuando ella fingió ser una anciana que vendía hiervas de tierras lejanas a cambio de dinero para comer.

Muchos en konoha la apoyaron pues creyeron su historia, al parecer el hecho de ser tan mayor y saber de plantas medicinales era bien visto en el lugar, ameyuri no sabía bien como termino hablan con comerciantes del mercado sobre algunas hiervas de kiri, sabía que serían útiles en tratar lo que le estaban dañando, pero los comerciantes no tenían esas hiervas.

Como una anciana en konoha fue entre apreciada y vigilada principalmente por quien la acompañaba.

El niño, que termino salvando accidentalmente, aquel niño que la vio convertirse en la anciana y que en cualquier momento podría decir la verdad y ser un héroe, pero no lo hizo y mucho menos cuando fue ante el hokage junto con ella para mostrarle el camino.

De hecho, el hecho de que estuviera ante el hokage.

Era con el motivo de que el hombre le quería amenazar.

Bien señora. Dijo el hokage esperando una respuesta, el hombre le había pedido al niño de cabello rojo que saliera solo unos momentos antes.

La forma actual de ameyuri era muy diferente a la que cualquiera se esperaría, tenía un rostro algo arrugado, mientras su cabello blanco estaba alzado en una esfera con dos senbon en el, su ropa consistía en un hobi verde algo gastado, hazaña azul marino manchada por la tierra, sus sandalias de madera, así como la gran mochila que era en realidad donde guardaba sus espadas las libas y varias hierbas que había estado reuniendo desde que inició su escape de kiri con la esperanza de encontrar una cura a su enfermedad.

Puede llamarme hakumi. Dijo ameyuri usando chakara en su voz para distorsionarse.

Hakami-san, como entro a mi aldea y cuáles son sus intenciones. Le cuestiono el sandaime hokage.

Entre bueno entre hace un día pasé porque un grupo de jóvenes que vigilaban la puerta estaban dormidos y no quise despertarlos. Explico su mentira.

El hokage suspiro.

Les dije a izumo y kotetsu que no durmieran en su castigo. Se quejó el hombre.

¿espera eso era real? Cuestiono ameyuri, en verdad la única seguridad en la aldea eran unos ninjas dormidos.

En cuanto a lo que hago aquí, solo soy una kunoichi retirada que viaja de país en país, buscando hierbas para curar mis dolencias y las de la gente. Explico la anciana falsa esperando que su mentira fuera creíble.

El hokage la vio como analizándola.

Ameyuri estaba lista para actuar.

Pero entonces inicio a toser, su sangre, nadita sea no ahora.

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Y le paso un pañuelo.

Gracias. dijo ameyuri limpiando sus sangres.

Sé que no es de mi incumbencia Hakimi-san, pero que eso lo que tiene. Le cuestiono el hokage analizándola.

Años de edad, mas batallas y mucho desgaste, los médicos dijeron que mis pulmones están muy dañados para seguir funcionado y que mi tiempo en este mundo será corto. Explico ameyuri con cierta verdad en sus palabras. Como en mi país de nacimiento no había tratamiento decidí viajar por el mundo en lo que me queda de vida con la esperanza de así sobrevivir. Le explico.

El hokage asintió.

Entiendo, ahora con respecto a naruto, le sugiero que no se acerque a él, sería peligroso si él estuviera cerca suyo, estoy preocupado por su seguridad, intento asegurarme de que tenga una buena infancia. Le dijo el hokage.

Disculpe mis palabras, pero ayer el niño fue golpeado por aldeanos, no se mucho de niños nunca tuve alguno, pero no creo que eso sea una buena infancia. Le dijo. Un niño debería crecer alado de sus padres o de una figura semejante. Le dijo queriendo ya salir de este lugar, pero teniendo que seguir con su papel de anciana.

Entiendo su preocupación, pero es lo mejor para naruto, él es un niño especial para la aldea, es necesario que sea tratado bien por esta, sé que los aldeanos en algún momento verán que tan buen niño es yo aceptaran como él es, confió en mi pueblo. Dijo el hokage.

Si eso cree, yo no me involucrare con el niño. Dijo ameyuri.

Se lo agradezco. Dijo el hokage. Disfrute su estancia en mi aldea. Dijo tranquilo.

La mujer se fue aliviada de poder irse de la oficina del hokage, tomo rumbo a la guarida debajo de la tierra que había encontrado, así podía descansar un poco.

Pasaron los días y ameyuri tuvo que quedarse en la aldea.

Ahora era conocida como una vieja ermitaña que vivía alejados de todos en a la aldea pero que era buena con hierbas y medicinas raras.

La verdad era que ameyuri solo estaba haciendo lo que estaba en los libros de medicina de la biblioteca de konoha decían, esa área le sorprendió de dónde sacaron tanto material médico, pero tras leer lo suficiente se convenció.

Moriría.

Y no habría nada que lo impidiera.

Ella moría.

La idea es aterradora, cambia tu mundo saber que morirías.

/ dos días después/

Naruto zumaque el pelirrojo, estaba solo caminando en la aldea de konoha, un sujeto hyuga le había dado una paliza por ayudar a una niña que era acosada por unos matones y ahora resultaba que en la había intentado matar y por eso lo golpe.

Naruto herido camino esperando que fuera de noche para volver a su casa.

Reparada por el hokage, quien no estuvo feliz de tener que reparar la casa y le advirtió que no soportaría más de sus excusas.

Entonces la vio, la anciana falsa que él sabía que no era una anciana.

Los dos se vieron y simplemente no se dijeron más palabras.

¿Quién te hizo eso? Cuestiono la mujer a naruto.

Un hyuga. Dijo naruto adolorido.

Acompáñame. Dijo ameyuri. Te debo una sanare tus heridas, nada más y nada menos. Le dijo.

Naruto asintió mientras la seguía.

/ unos meses después/

Que tan inútiles eran en la aldea de la hoja.

Esos pensamientos estaban en la mente de ameyuri ringo, aquí acostada en cama, con la piel blanca inhalando y exhalando poco a poco sus últimos alientos.

La mujer sonrió mientras bebía él te que el niño pelirrojo le estaba dando.

Habían sido algunos meses muy difíciles, su enfermedad estaba progresando matándola poco a poco.

Pero eso no fue todo, lo que inicio con una simple pomada, cambio cuando el niño la volvió a visitar una y otra vez, poco a poco pasaron más tiempo juntos, de hecho, esa fue la razón por la que nadie se interesó en intentar investigarla, después de todo estar acompañada del niño demonio después de muchas advertencias se enterró de la verdad y luego de otra amenaza del hokage donde ella le regaño por sus acciones este la dejo en paz y dejo que el niño estuviera con ella más tiempo.

Así los dos se conocieron más y más hasta revelarle quien era ella.

Su sorpresa fue lo que el niño le pido.

Que le enseñara.

Ameyuri recordaría esos meses de tormento para el niño de ahora seis años, era una esponja, eso era lo único que podía decir del niño, tanto chakra, tanto talento para aprender, tanto talento para imitar, si bien solo pudo enséñale lo básico, mizo no bonsái, algunos jutsus suiton y raiton fueron suficientes para que el niño aprendiera, lo básico del kenjutsu y fuijutsu.

Ameyuri nunca pensó que su legado se resumiría a un niño que le faltaba mucho por a prender y que ella ya no estaría para enseñare, solo sus memorias y experiencias en un diario que inicio a escribir tan pronto como le fue imposible seguir de pie.

/ 11 de octubre/

Ese 10 de octubre nadie encontró a naruto, ni el hokage, ni el ambu o los civiles, nadie.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cuando lo encontraron naruto estaba sentado mientras veía una pila de fuego consumir algo.

Cuando hiruzen se acercó entendió que era lo que naruto estaba quemando.

¿Murió? Le cuestiono el hokage.

¿Qué te importa? Dijo naruto viendo al hokage.

Me importase naruto. Dijo el hokage. Me importa cómo te sientes, me importa tu seguridad, me importas tú. le dijo el hombre.

¿Quiénes son mis padres? Le pregunto al hokage.

No te lo diré, es por. El hokage vio el ceño de naruto. Solo debes saber que ellos te aman.

Por mi seguridad, claro siempre dices lo mismo hokage-san. Dijo naruto con veneno en su voz.

El hokage lo vio con los ojos abiertos.

¿Qué paso con el apodo que le decía? ¿Qué paso con ese tono de familiaridad? ¿Qué paso con la confianza que naruto le tenía?

Sucede algo naruto. Le cuestiono hiruzen al niño.

Este sujeto un pergamino pequeño en sus manos.

No no sucede nada hokage-san. Sin más naruto se fue del lugar mientras las cenizas volaban a las aguas del rio de konoha esperando regresar al kiri en algún momento.

El hokage intento hablar con el niño, pero este se encerró de la casa que la mujer había comprado, una casa pequeña, en la sima de un peñasco.

Y no salió de ahí en días.

Solo el día en que se acordó que el rubio iniciaría la academia y así lo hizo.

Naruto formo parte de la generación de rock lee, neji hyuga y tenten, junto con otros niños, naruto fue tratado como la peste por todos los niños.

Principalmente por neji hyuga quien lo llamaba un idiota que desafiaba al destino, que su destino era ser irrelevante.

Pero lo que más molestaba a todos era como actuaba naruto, ajeno a todo lo que lo rodea, niños, adultos, ninjas y de mas naruto tenía unas buenas calificaciones, de eso no había duda, estaba debajo de neji hyuga eso era una verdad, pero aun así todos lo intentaban hacer quedar mal.

Y al niño no le importaba, se la pasaba solo en los campos de entrenamiento o en la biblioteca de konoha.

Así fue durante dos años, hasta que por la insistencia de los concejales civiles acompañados del apoyo del clan hyuga y uchiha, naruto tuvo que volver a iniciar la academia por sus bajas calificaciones.

Así naruto las volvió a iniciar.

El pelirrojo había dejado que su cabello creciera, quemo toda ropa que el hokage le daba, ¿enserio quien usa naranja en una misión ninja? Se cuestionó naruto mientras caminaba en sus ropas grises y azules sacadas de la basura.

Ese día naruto tenía que volver a ir a la academia.

Todo por qué.

La verdad no sabía porque el consejero lo odiaba, ya a estas alturas era raro quien no lo odiara.

Así que mientras caminaba.

Noto que lo seguían, se desvió del camino habitual y espero para que los ambos siguieran a su clon de agua mientras él se quedaba atrás.

¿Quién eres tú? cuestiono naruto en un edificio esperando al extraño que lo seguía.

El hombre salió de las sombras.

Naruto lo vio curioso.

Me llamo danzo shimura y tengo una oferta que hacerte. Dijo el hombre sin un ojo, con ropas negras y blancas y con un bastón en su única mano disponible.

Naruto lo vio curioso.

Las nubes de tormenta, son una cosa maravillosa no les parece.

En su interior ahí tanta energía que si se pudiera usar la humanidad no dependería de ningún combustible, tanta agua que no habría escases o guerras por ella y tanta fuerza en el viento que puede mover montañas.

**NOTAS.**

**1 … depende de su apoyo para que esta historia siga.**

**2 … en este capítulo he escondido varios hilos para su continuación.**

**3 … no será un harem ya tengo una pareja en mente y si quieren que sea un harem denme motivos concretos, no solo porque si, fundamentos damas y caballeros.**

**4 … comente y suscríbanse, no olviden.**

**Espero que les guste se despide irrealiti 13 amo y señor de la irrealidad.**


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué pasaba si naruto era el dios de las tormentas?

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

* * *

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Irrealiti13: me pidieron que hiciera una historia para YouTube y aquí la tienen, espero que la disfruten y dejen sus comentarios.

He leído sus comentarios y de momento la historia será de una sola pareja vere si la puedo desarrollar así.

En cuanto a si Naruto es descendiente de un ser divino como tal no simplemente será capaz de manipular una serie de elementos que le ganarán un apodo en el mundo shinobi como el caso de el shondaime o el sandaime quienes son considerados dioses shinobi más el primero que el tercero.

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

/ capitulo dos: sombras/

Los contenedores de las bestias con cola solo tienen un destino en la vida, ser armas al servicio de su país, para es existen solo para eso, se quiera disfrazar como se quiera disfrazar es una verdad absoluta, ya sean los grandes éxitos como son Kumo y kiri o los fracasos como son suna e Iwa, solo hay dos clases de Jichuriki quienes son aceptados por sus pueblos y cumplen sus misiones y quienes son odiados hasta el punto de querer matarlos.

Tontos son los civiles que no ven el potencial mortal que crean, un jinchuriki es un ser que puede tomar sus propias decisiones y usar la bestia como más le plazca.

O eso se supone.

Danzo shimura, shinobi de konoha, miembro del consejo de konoha, así como parte de varios grupos civiles y por su puesto quien dirige las operaciones de los ambus blackcorps, los que no existen en la aldea.

Noto hace mucho la ineficacia de sus propios soldados, si bien esto le aseguraba una lealtad cien por ciento efectiva tenía una contraparte imprevista, un ninja debe pensar y adaptarse a la misión y por desgracia sus ambus Ne no cumplían ese requisito causando que fueran efectivos en misiones, pero con un número de bajas que de tres enviados solo uno regresa.

En resumen.

Ineficiencia.

El shinobi de las sombras como fue llamado por sus compañeros y por quienes lo conocían, sabía que su tiempo ya había pasado, pero aun ansiaba llegar a ser hokage, pero con el inútil de hiruzen en el control apoyado de los clanes, los resultados dejaban mucho que desear.

No solo fue incapaz de detectar a un infiltrado, fue incapaz de darse cuenta del potencial del arma de la aldea, el niño uzumaki.

Danzo siempre había deseado tener al niño dentro de su programa raíz cuando pensó que era funcional, pero ahora solo le quedaba esperar que su nuevo plan funcionara.

Hiruzen prohibió que el niño se uniera a raíz y que fuera entrenado por cualquier ninja activo hasta que llegara la edad en que debía formar parte de un equipo genin, pero para danzo eso sería muy tarde y más con el potencial que el niño había demostrado, mizo no bunshin y un jutsus raiton.

Sin duda difíciles de aprender.

Por eso danzo le hizo sea oferta hace unos meses.

Y ahora veía los resultados.

El niño de nueve años, bloqueo los shirikens y kunais que le fueron lanzados con sus propios kunais, mientras materia el equilibro en unos gigantescos bambús que nacían de la oscuridad de un abismo que no se ve el fondo, bloqueando, esquivado y saltado, todo esto con los ojos cerrado y con tres veces su peso por los sellos que lleva en manos y piernas.

Si el chico tenía todo el potencial que debía ser por su sangre, un uzumaki, danzo no era tonto su cabello rojo lo delataba, un niño uzumaki, una amenaza latente de chakra, creatividad y vitalidad.

No por nada uzu aguanto trecientos años, una guerra con seis países sin necesitar ayuda.

Danzo había fortalecido cuatro aspectos del niño.

Taijutsu, el entrenamiento físico que el joven uzumaki había estado llevando había sido concebido al mezclar el entrenamiento de Maito Dai y las propias experiencias de entrenamiento del shinobi de las sombras, un régimen que puso al niño en sus límites y más haya.

Ninjutsu, el primer jutsu que le enseño fue el kage bunshi no jutsu, sin duda esencial, cuesta una gran cantidad de chakra para un shinobi regular pero para naruto cien clones no fueron nada, así que con esos se dedicaba a prender sus naturalezas elementales, curioso cuando menos el saber que el niño poseía naturalmente tres naturalezas de chakra, futon, Suito y raiton, el suiton era comprensible casi todos los uzumakis lo tenían, el futon se lo puede aludir al kyubi no por nada sus colas mueven y crean tornados, pero el raiton ¿a quién le pertenece? Como sea, danzo había iniciado el entrenamiento del niño en esas áreas, su propia naturaleza futon le fue útil a la hora de enseñarle a un niño a partir una roca usando solo una hoja pequeña, del raiton el niño tenía las bases por la infiltrada así que danzo le oriento lo mejor que pudo y el suiton debido a sus años de guerra en apoyo a Ame había obtenido valiosos pergaminos con jutsus y secretos de manos de su aliado Hanzo de la salamandra, que el niño devoro.

Kenjutsu, el niño esta obsesionado con eso, quería aprender a usar dos espadas a la vez al combatir, lo bueno que todos los ninjas ne y el mismo eran maestros de kenjutsu por lo que no les costó entrenar entre todos al niño, en matar o morir.

Fuijutsu, danzo solo quería ver si las historias de los sellos uzumakis eran ciertas y no se equivocó el niño, tenía una especie de sexto sentido para los sellos, viéndolos de formas que la mayoría no entendía, fue así que danzo le creo una identidad falsa a naruto una forma de que konoha se beneficiara de los sellos, sin tener a hiruzen sobre el todo el tiempo.

Creo a hansho-san un maestro de sellos retirado que ahora en su vejes inicio a proveer de sus creaciones a konoha, nadie hizo más preguntas de lo necesario, cuando nuevos rollos de almacenamiento más eficaces y duraderos bajo el agua, notas explosivas más seguras y potentes llegaron y sobre todo un extraño sello cutáneo que equivalía a usar una píldora de soldado o sangre sin el efecto secundario de estas solo poniéndotela en el pecho.

Claro ese era el equipo común que llego a los shinobis normales.

Pero para los ambus, los sellos e tortura y supresión de chakra más avanzados eran abrumadores.

El sello de tortura era simple, quien lo llevaba puesto sufría la activación aleatoria del sistema nervioso haciéndolo suplicar por el dolor, la DIyT se dio una navidad con ellos.

Mientras el de supresión de chakra era diferente, no lo tenía que llevar el prisionero, este era puesto en una habitación y se comía el chakra almacenándolo hasta la cantidad de cien jounins normales.

Danzo también intento enseñarle otros dos aspectos uno fue genjutsu un total fracaso, el niño los podía disipar era casi inmune a todos ellos, inclusive su sharingan, recuerda ese día como el día que el niño estuvo a punto de ir a decírselo al hokage, pero lo amenazo con que si quería su silencio debía darle "eso" danzo tuvo que aceptar a regaña dientes y darle "eso"

El otro aspecto fue el ninjutsu medico…. El sujeto de pruebas exploto.

Desde entonces quedo claro que nadie se ofrecería a ser sujeto de pruebas y dejaron de intentarlo.

Danzo veía al niño terminar solo con rasguños en la ropa y quitarse la venda.

El arma de konoha era aceptable ahora, si danzo tuviera que decir un rango, en este momento el niño sería un chunin elite o jounin bajo solo le faltaba la experiencia de combate para ser mejor.

Algo que se puede solucionar fácilmente.

Me tengo que retirar. Dijo naruto. El clon que deje para que estuviera en la academia se disipo al llegar a mi casa, el hokage ira una hora, es el día del mes que intenta saber cómo me va mientras comemos ramen. Naruto vio a danzo esperando que este asintiera.

El shinobi de las sombras asintió.

No olvides, llevar tus ropas holgadas. danzo se alejó del lugar de entrenamiento.

Claro viejo. Naruto alzo la mano derecha donde estaba un tatuaje de un ser parecido a un reptil con la cabeza aplastada, patas traseras y delanteras palmeadas y una cola larga que se le volvía en su muñeca.

/ konoha no sato/

En la superficie naruto caminaba tranquilo, mientras los aldeanos no dejaban de mirarlo con odio, recientemente, se habían enterado que naruto había aprendido el kawarimi no jutsu cosa que les molestaba porque ahora el demonio, podía escapar de sus palizas.

Naruto había crecido, estaba en el estándar de estatura de un niño de su edad, pero bajo su ropa holgada llevaba el resultado de su entrenamiento físico.

Naruto había aceptado ser entrenado por Danzo, por el simple hecho de que le beneficiaria a futuro, cualquier cosa para sobrevivir.

Aún vivía en esa casa que el hokage le había dado, pero ahora conseguía comida de calidad sin importar su precio, gracias a que tenía mucho dinero por los sellos.

Pero aun así había una fuente de dinero constante, el hokage.

El viejo hombre venía a o le pedía reunirse cada par de semanas, cuando tenían un descanso del papeleo, enemigo legendario de cualquier hokage.

Naruto estaba en una situación neutra con el hombre, no lo odiaba, pero no lo respetaba, para él, el viejo hombre no era nada comparado a la leyenda que tenía tras de su nombre, el Shinobi no kami, como le llamaban, no era nada como el viejo que no podía evitar que un grupo de civiles metiera sus manos donde no debía.

el lugar donde se reunieron fue en el establecimiento de ramen Ichiraku, naruto disfrutaba el lugar, era de los pocos lugares donde era bienvenido para comer.

¿Cómo has estado naruto? Le cuestiono el hokage entrando al local.

Naruto ya estaba comiendo.

Como decirlo. Naruto suspiro. La academia es demasiada teoría innecesaria, muy poco entrenamiento practico y sobre todo demasiado tediosa a no ser que tengas relación con algún clan shinobi. Le dijo el niño al adulto.

La verdad era que en estos años la academia tenía un estándar mínimo con pruebas diseñadas para aquellos quienes tenían intenciones de convertirse en niñas de familias civiles, así ellos tenían más oportunidad de prosperar a diferencia de quienes venían de una familia shinobi, los niños en la academia tenían una extraña visión de lo que era el trabajo del shinobi, muy extraña.

Naruto no entendía porque siempre parecía que de una clase que se graduaba solo tres equipos o ninguno se lograba y esto causaba que los equipos enteros volvieran a la academia o desertarían.

Entonces como estas con tus compañeros ¿tienes amigos? Le cuestiono el hokage a naruto.

El pelirrojo lo pensó, amigos como tal no tenia, no había con quien pudiera confiar y hablar abiertamente, pero tenía compañeros interesantes. Shino aburame era silencioso y casi no hacía nada para llamar la atención, pero para naruto esto era lo suficiente como para compartir un escritorio y a veces cambiar notas con informaciones clase o de tareas, shikamaru Nara y chouji akimichi eran dos chicos que venían en paquete, shouji estaba bien mientras no le dijeras cosas por su peso y comieras papas con él y shikamaru era un perezoso que solo veía las nubes, cosa simple.

Algo así. Dijo naruto, esos tres eran lo más parecido a un amigo. ¿tu hijo todavía esta fuera? Le cuestiono el pelirrojo al anciano.

Este asintió.

Naruto sabía que azuma sarutobi el hijo del sandaime había abandonado la aldea por un desacuerdo con su padre, honestamente, este hombre era bueno en algo que no fuera para las batallas sin sentido, veamos, sus dos hijos uno está retirado del cuerpo ambu después de una lesión, otro se proscribió de la aldea apenas tuvo oportunidad, enseño a los tres quienes se volvieron tres idiotas una bebedora y apostadora compulsiva, un pervertido que nunca para en la aldea y un asesino seria, le dejo el poder a los civiles en una aldea militar y sobre todo, quiere que naruto viva una vida de niño feliz y común cuando le dijo a todo el mundo que tenía a un demonio en el estómago.

Si ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejo a este anciano de nuevo en el lugar?

Naruto se despidió del anciano y se fue del lugar.

Tenía cosas que hacer el día siguiente.

Llego a su casa se bañó y durmió.

Al día siguiente se despertó y tras desayunar.

Creo un clon de sombras para ir a la escuela, mientras el original, bajo un henge iba a entrenar.

Su vida se dividía así.

Una doble vida en todo momento.

Fue así hasta su primera misión verdadera.

/ límites del país del fuego/

A un día de viaje de konoha está la limitación con el país del té, un lugar que tenía guerras entre dos familias.

Y por eso esta misión, secretamente una tercera familia había contratado a los ninjas de konoha para acabar secuestrando a los dos hijos de ambas familias y pedir un rescate.

Ese era el plan oficial.

Pero había un plan secreto.

La división anbu tenía la misión de ir y matar a la tercera familia por órdenes de las otras dos.

Misiones simples.

Los anbus enviados para la misión, eran de las dos ramas ne y normales.

Del lado de los ne había tres, del lado de los normales seis. Dos inuzakas, un hyuga, dos sin clan y un uchiha.

Comadreja, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Cuestiono uno de los dos inuzaka con mascara de lobo.

Los ne dijeron que su infiltrado no tardaría en llegar. Dijo itachi uchiha oculto bajo su máscara de comadreja.

Los otros anbus se vieron curiosos había un infiltrado en la fortaleza enemiga.

Sus pensamientos se fueron perdiendo, cuando una extraña cosa paso por las rocas.

Era extraño tanto que los usuarios de dojutsu los activaron para ver al extraño y para su sorpresa, este les era invisible o bueno casi, los del byakugan veían unas extrañas deformaciones en el terreno que la criatura pasaba eran más claras que con sus ojos normales.

Mientras que el usuario del sharingan solo veía una silueta negra arrastrarse en el piso, pero era de un tono diferente del negro que siempre veía con el sharingan.

Finalmente llego sanshoo. Dijo un anbu ne.

El recién llegado e identificado como sanshoo, se hizo presente para todos, lo cual les extraño no se veía para nada como una anbu ne.

Los ambus ne eran todos iguales, ropas iguales, uniforme igual y sobre todo mascaras iguales con líneas de colores eso era su única diferencia.

Este por otro lado tenia protecciones en manos hombros y piensa, una máscara de un ser anfibio similar a un sapo de cara aplastada como una flecha de colores negros y amarillos, un cabello largo rojo y una altura rara.

Mi infiltración fue exitosa. Dijo el joven mientras hablaba raro. He colocado varios sellos en la zona tanto de explosivos como de trampas. Dio su informe.

Cuantos enemigos ahí. Comento itachi bajo su máscara.

En total ahí setenta y dos, setenta de ellos corresponden a miembros de esta mafia, viven en las habitaciones del palacio central y parece que no tiene más guardias que los designados del turno diario. Explico. Las otras dos personas son el jefe y su esposa que están en una habitación distinta al noroeste del complejo, ya me he encargado de los vigías y guardias catorce en total. Explico naruto a itachi.

El hombre asintió a su palabra.

Las muertes fueron en cargadas como silenciosas, así que los explosivos no deben detonarse a menos que sea necesario. Dijo otro ambu.

A lo que todos asintieron.

¿Qué tipos de trampas pusiste? Cuestiono itachi.

Naruto vio que el uchiha aun con su máscara puesta parecía seguirlo con la mirada muy propio de un ambu leal al hokage.

Principalmente de aturdimiento, liberaran una luz cegadora y un fuerte ruido que debería confundirlos lo suficiente para acabarlos. Explico. Esta distribuidos de 23 hombres en las habitaciones siendo que uno duerme rodeado de estas, el problema son las habitaciones del jefe, deberíamos dividirnos en tres escuadrones y uno en solitario que se encargue del jefe. Explico.

Todos asintieron ese era un buen plan de acción.

Entonces los veré dentro. Naruto e inicio a desvanecer miembro por miembro frente de ellos. Esperare que estén listos y de la señal capitán. Se fue.

Itachi y los hyuga se vieron entre sí.

Esa técnica era muy buena para la infiltración.

….

Naruto se acababa de adentrar en la habitación de los líderes de esta mafia un hombre y una mujer, sabía quiénes eran, conocía sus nombres y sus negocios de drogas en el mundo, ellos eran malas personas según algunos, pero aun así ellos tenían momentos de tranquilidad.

Ahí movimiento a su zona sanshoo. Naruto espero a ver que era este movimiento que le habían avisado sus compañeros.

Un pequeño niño entro a la habitación y se acercó a la cama de sus padres.

Estos apenas se movieron como si supieran que esto pasaría y dejaron al niño entrar al cuarto a dormir.

¿Qué es? Cuestiono la voz de un ambu ne.

Los tres objetivos están en la habitación durmiendo. Dijo naruto. Esperando confirmación para atacar. Hablo.

Confirmado. Se oyó varias veces en la radio.

Ahora. dijo la voz de itachi.

Naruto activo sus sellos.

Y estos brillaron en las habitaciones de afuera.

La confusión y ruidos de pelea.

Alerto a los tres ocupantes de la habitación.

Naruto se hizo presente en el techo cayendo sobre el hombre y cortándole el cuello, de un movimiento rápido con un kunai acabo el trabajo, luego vio como la mujer abrazaba al niño quien lo veía con miedo.

Otro kunai fue lanzado contra la mujer, esta no dejo de abrazar a su hijo, aun con la sangre saliendo de su cuello.

Adiós. Dijo naruto al pequeño no mayor que, antes de con un solo movimiento a su pecho, una nijato se clavó. Misión exitosa. Se comunicó.

Misión exitosa. Dijeron los demás.

Asi los ninjas de konoha detuvieron una guerra, mientras sus anbus hacían el trabajo sucio en las sombras.

/konoha/

Naruto había pasado unos días asimilando lo que había hecho, estaba algo melancólico en la academia ninja, a ningún maestro pareció interésale esto, estaba en su segunda clase, esta no era la clase de sasuke uchiha no esa era un año más joven que ellos, en este momento, naruto no estaba en su clase de la academia, el debió haberse graduado junto con neji hyuga en su generación, pero las acciones de los maestros junto con la de los consejeros civiles lo habían cambiado de clase a una un año menor.

Esto hizo que naruto estuviera algo molesto, pero el hecho de haber cometido sus primeras muertes aún era algo que pensar.

Naruto se imaginó que las primeras muertes que harían serian gloriosas en el campo de batalla no en una casa de un mafioso y mataría a toda su familia.

Hola. Dijo una voz femenina.

Naruto alzo la vista y encontró efectivamente a una joven castilla, de su edad, vestía una playera azul, con una falda negra y unos shorts bajo esta. me llamo riomey y él es mi amigo tetsu. Presento a un chico de cabello café claro, ropas azules y verdes. nos podemos sentar aquí. le cuestiono.

Naruto solo asintió.

Los niños lo hicieron e iniciaron a entablar una conversación con él.

Sacándolo de sus meditaciones y haciendo que actuara como un niño.

/kusa gakure/

Un ninja corría desesperado.

En búsqueda de un escondite para informarle a su maestro.

Este tenía ropas moradas, pero sin protector ninja, todo su equipo diezmado y solo el cómo superviviente.

El ruido de eso lo seguía.

Aterrado se alejó más, mientras el siseo incesante lo alcanzaba.

El hombre se escondió en una cueva evitando a la mujer peli morada, con ropa reveladora de la que sus compañeros se habían burlado, ahora montando una gran serpiente que tenía los cuerpos de sus compañeros en su estómago.

El hombre respiro un poco para calmarse.

Hola. Dijo la voz tras de él.

El hombre volteo solo para ver unos ojos dorados pintados en una máscara negra

Adiós. Dijo antes de sujetarlo por el cuello y noquearlo.

….

Funciono ¿he? cuestiono año mitarashi la jounnin encargada de esta misión.

Lo hizo. Dijo el hombre mientras salía de la cueva, en realidad naruto había adoptado su disfraz de sanshoo como una identidad que los jounnin o ambus conocían, sabían que era parte de konoha, se dedicaba a misiones de infiltración por periodos de tiempo indefinidos y era muy bueno haciendo trampas y sellos.

Anko suspiro, debido a que ella no esperaba que esta su primera misión como jounnin saliera así, al principio había estado feliz de que ibiki la mandara sola en la búsqueda de unos traidores ligados a orochimaru.

Luego se molestó cuando este enmascarado aprecio, con una carta donde se le decía que era su respaldo y por dos días viajaron hasta este lugar, donde tras una aburrida batalla finalmente completaron la misión de capturar al traidor con vida.

Si. naruto saco un sello de almacenamiento y coloco al prisionero en el.

Vaya ese es nuevo. Dijo anko. Un nuevo juguete de hanshoo, sin duda ese viejo se debe estar forrando de dinero. Comento anko.

Si lo estoy. Dijo naruto, antes de darse cuenta de su error.

Anko lo vio.

No eres tan viejo, aunque tu pelo gris lo indique. Le dijo anko viéndolo fijamente.

Y claro la aldea dejaría que un anciano los surtiera diciendo que lo tienen en un lugar seguro para que los enemigos lo casen y busquen o diría eso mientras su maestro de sellos siempre está activo y en movimiento. Le explico naruto. Además, es muy obvio me gusta terminar mis nombres con shoo. Explico.

Anko lo vio fijamente.

Eso tiene tanto sentido como…. Anko se paralizo de dolor y cayó desde el punto elevado donde estaba. Mierda ahora no. dijo desmayándose del dolor.

….

Anko se sorprendió al despertar en una cama y arropada por el silencio y la luz ya era muy tarde.

Anko se movió un poco para sentarse en la cama y llevar su mano a su cuello molesta, de nuevo ese estúpido sello.

Se llevó la mano para sentirlo.

Pero algo raro paso, no lo sentía.

Vio al sujeto sanshoo sin su máscara en una mesa enfrente de ella, sentado dándole la espalda.

Quién demonios sella esto, o tiene sentido, entiendo las matrices, pero esto, no solo es de un novato, es una bomba de tiempo, si no fuera porque sus raíces eran tan débiles no lo hubiera retirado tan fácilmente. Hablo para si naruto, lo hacía a menudo, eso lo hacía sentirse menos solo.

Anko abrió los ojos y busco una superficie reflejante no tardo en encontrarla en su banda ninja, vio su cuello y este estaba libre del sello maldito.

Tu. anko se apresuró a ponerse de pie y abrazar a sanshoo.

Naruto estaba tan concentrado en el sello que había descubierto que no había prestado atención a su compañera.

La máscara de naruto cayó al piso.

Gracias. anko lloro en su espalda.

De nada. Naruto busco su máscara dándole la espalda.

Pero anko se la quitó y lo vio.

Eres más joven de lo que creí que eras. Dijo anko algo seria.

Es un secreto. Dijo naruto tomando su máscara y poniéndosela. No debe saberlo el hokage. Le dijo.

Entiendo. Anko solo sonrió. Considéralo como que estamos a mano. Comento anko alejándose de él. ¿Cómo me lo quitaste? Cuestiono anko.

No era mi intención quitarlo. Explico naruto. Simplemente cuando te desmayaste te iba a meter a un pergamino para llevarte a la aldea, pero no puede debido a que reacciono negativamente y en lugar de llevarte se enrollo en tu cuello y gravo este sello en él. Explico naruto. Creo que al ser un pergamino de almacenamiento humano reacciono negativamente a las matrices de conversión de chakra y las de almacenamiento celular, junto con las del alma, por eso al solo poder sellar una persona por pergamino, este considero que tu sello era otra persona y solo lo sello. Explico naruto.

No entendí ni la mitad de eso. Dijo anko sonriendo.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza.

Pergamino de sellado para una persona que pensó que por tu sello eran dos personas, así que se quedó con ¿sello maldito dijiste? Cuestiono.

Anko asintió.

Se quedó con el sello maldito, la verdad no sé qué mierda es esto, si el trabajo de un experto o el de un idiota que no sabe lo que hace. Explico.

Anko se rio llamar a orochimaru idiota era algo divertido.

Gracias de todas formas, ni el cuarto hokage pudo hacerlo, ni jiriaya. Explico anko.

Soy mejor que ellos. Dijo con burla. Pero como explicárselo al hokage un problema es. Se rasco la cabeza.

Porque debemos decirle. Dijo anko. Esto será nuestro secreto. Le dijo decidida.

No durara. Dijo naruto. Nunca lo hacen.

/konoha/

Fiel a sus palabras no tardaron más de dos días para llamarlo para pedirle explicaciones, sanshoo era conocido por hirusen como un ambu secreto de danzo, por eso no confiaba en él, pero también sabía que no actuaba como un ambu de danzo por lo que podía hablar con él de forma diferente a los debas ne.

Simplemente naruto o sanshoo, explico que sabía fuijutsu y que tenía una relación de maestro alumno con hanshoo por lo que tenía acceso a sus pergaminos más nuevos, le explico que al parecer el sello maldito de alguna forma fue confundido por un pergamino de almacenamiento como un individuo y por eso anko quedo libre de este.

El hokage asintió esto tenia lógica para él, salvo eso lo dejo ir sin importarle pedirle que le dijera su identidad o la ubicación de hanshoo, eso lo extraño, pero permito que su vida fuera más tranquila.

Claro tanto como lo puede ser para él.

…

Naruto disfruto un poco sus días en la academia le permitían una excusa perfecta para pasarse por la biblioteca de konoha sin la necesidad de ser molestado por las ancianas que lo querían fuera, siempre que alegara tener tareas de la academia.

En la biblioteca había pergaminos y libros de diversos temas, principalmente teoría, casi nada de justus, porque quien deja esa información valiosa al alcance de todos.

Ese era el pensamiento popular, pero para naruto la teoría era mucho más valiosa que el jutsu en sí, porque así podías crear los propios.

Aunque el dominaba varios jutsus.

Del elemento viento, soplo divino del dios de viento, puño divino del dios del viento, soplo de aire a presión, balas de aire a presión, soplo al vacío, múltiples soplos al vacío, corte de cuchilla de viento, corriente de cuchilla de viento y pirámide de viento sagrado, todos ellos obtenidos del entrenamiento de danzo, puede que digan cosas de hiruzen sarutobi, pero el hombre no tiene ni la mitad de conocimiento de los cinco elementos que danzo tiene de un solo elemento.

Del elemento agua, disparo de agua a presión, múltiples disparos de agua aprecian, torrente de agua, doble torrente de agua, gran pantano del infierno, dragón de agua, disparo de cañón de agua, gran bola de agua, gran presión de agua, gran ola de agua, pulso de agua y cúpula de prisión de agua.

Del elemento rayo eran pocos, pilares de rayo, rayo perseguidor, dragón de rayo zigzagueante, disparo de rayo, rayo paralizante y látigo de rayo.

Esos eran todos los jutsus a su disposición, los había aprendido en estos años, usando sus clones, el equivalente de casi tres años de entrenamiento con casi cien mil clones.

Ahora su mente se enfocaba en aprender más de las teorías.

Principalmente se enfocaba en entender la habilidad del segundo hokage de crear agua cuando no había, nada más de las partículas en el aire, recientemente había visto la armadura eléctrica del tercer raikage y se inició a preguntar.

Que tanto influye el chakra en el ambiente, porque todas sus investigaciones, habían demostrado que a mayor cantidad de chakra más posible era influir en el ambiente que te rodeaba, sus familiares le habían explicado algo similar y le contaron la historia de una criatura de diez colas que era un desastre natural andante.

Además, que los bijus también podían alterar el clima a su alrededor.

Naruto no era alguien que creyera mucho en las leyendas, pero recientemente las de los dioses familiares de kami sama le llamaron la atención, como Susano, amaterasu y los raijin.

Naruto suspiro al tener que irse de la biblioteca porque la vieja mujer lo alejo del conocimiento.

También tenía otro lugar al que ir se reuniría con sus amigos, para ver algo llamado película.

/ en takigakure/

Naruto en su disfraz de ninja estaba pacientemente oculto, pegado a la pared sin ser detectado viendo la situación rara de la aldea.

En taki según los informes de konoha, había un grupo que quería derrocar al líder de la aldea.

Y era cierto.

El líder de takigakure, les había pedido a konoha ayuda, con el fin de fingir que eran atacados por otra aldea y al mismo tiempo destruir a la rebelión.

Fue por eso que naruto fue enviado con apoyo de ne.

Ahora. dijo uno de los ne.

Naruto solo hizo sellos de manos y entonces iniciaron los fuegos artificiales.

Varios edificios por toda la aldea explotaron, todos bases de los rebeldes y todos conocidos por el takikage.

Naruto se alejó del lugar, sin ser notado en ningún momento.

Esta era su arte ninja.

Ninjutsu: Mobairusupekutoramukabā o cubierta fantasma de tierra móvil, esta le permita pasar desapercibido ya que, para quienes lo rodeaban su cuerpo se unía al ambiente, dejando su presencia pasar desapercibido era hundirse en el ambiente, ser parte de él, sin ser descubierto.

Naruto se alejó del lugar.

/en konoha/

Naruto estaba estudiando un poco en su casa, estaba tranquilo esperando que el momento, llegara, pronto seria su cumpleaños, de hecho, solo faltaba poco, unas horas, naruto en este momento, esperaba que sus amigos se unieran a él, el propio hokage los había invitado a su reunión de cumpleaños.

Naruto esperaba poder sorprender a sus amigos, así que decidió salir un rato usando su Mobairusupekutoramukabā, naruto se desplazaba por las paredes de la aldea.

Finalmente encontró a sus amigos.

Estaban cerca de la academia.

No puedo esperar a esta noche. Dijo tetsu.

Yo tampoco, no puedo creer que esta sea una misión ninja. Dijo riomey. Puedes creer que el hokage nos dio esta misión.

No, pero es tan fácil. Testu se rio. Ser amigos del rubio, solitario. El hombre sonrió. Fue fácil hacernos sus amigos.

Si, aunque no me gusta la idea de que cuando nos graduemos, tengamos que ser compañeros de equipo de él. dijo riomey.

Los dos vieron extrañados como marcas aparecían en la cerca de madera.

Sin más siguieron hablando y caminado.

…..

En la torre hokage.

Hiruzen se sorprendió del hecho de que naruto entrara a su oficina tranquilo muchas horas antes de su cena.

¿Qué sucede naruto? Cuestiono el hombre mientras no despegaba su vista del papeleo.

Solo quería decirte. Naruto suspiro. Gracias por ordenarle a unos niños de la academia que fueran mis amigos. Dijo naruto.

El hokage alzo la vista.

Naruto no sé de qué estás hablando. Dijo el tercer hokage, esperando que sus palabras convencieran al rubio.

Yo los escuche, hokage, así que ese era tu plan, he de decir que no me siento ni molesto o sorprendido. Naruto se giró.

Naruto adónde vas. El hokage se paró de su silla. Debemos hablar esto. le dijo con voz fuerte.

Naruto salió del cuarto.

Naruto! Le grito hiruzen, pero el rubio no estaba. Anbus encuéntremelo y tráiganlo. Les ordenó a sus guardianes.

Estos asintieron y salieron en la búsqueda del rubio.

Hiruzen suspiro y se desplomo en su asiento, el había hecho esto con la mejor intención, los niños debían ser amigos de naruto, hasta ser sus compañeros de equipo, seguro así naruto tendría un gran vínculo con la aldea y su lealtad sería más fuerte hasta el momento de contarle la verdad.

Pero ahora, tenía que encontrar al niño y explicarle sus razones, también tenía que encontrar a los otros dos niños y regañarlos por haber sido tan ineficientes en su misión, debía encontrar a naruto, solo eso importaba, esperaba solucionar esto para seguir con su reunión de cumpleaños.

…..

/iwa/

Cuando una misión sale mal, sale mal.

Eso era una realidad, naruto prefería evitar los combates a toda costa, pero esta vez no se podría.

Ya había dos chunnin muertos.

Quedando solo tres anbu y el.

Suiton: mizu no niju-ryu no jutsu sanshoo golpeo el piso de la ladera donde estaban, de estos dos poderosos cilindros de agua que terminaban en puntas salieron ascendientemente mientras golpeaban y alhajaban a los ninjas iwa que estaban defendiendo el lugar.

Porque inicio todo, a si iwa secuestro a una niña del clan kurama.

El justu suiton cumplió su objetivo.

Raiton: denko o mahi sa seru no jutsu. Naruto alzo sus manos y varias corrientes de rayos morados salieron de estas, los ninjas de iwa mojados se paralizaron mientras los rayos morados los dejaban entumecidos.

Retirémonos. Dijo Inu uno de estos anbus que ya tenía al paquete a salvo.

No necesitas repetírmelo. Naruto los siguió mientras escapaban del lugar llegando a una zona segura muy pronto.

/en konoha/

Los días de la academia fueron lentos y tranquilos, cada vez naruto podía decir que ser un niño en la academia ninja era cuando menos aburrido.

No había relación con la realidad, en verdad quien diseño los protocolos educativos y las lecciones esto no podía estar más errado.

Naruto también había estado más que alejado de los dos niños que ahora parecían querer disculparse por sus acciones.

Solo los ignoro porque no necesitaba de ellos para nada, parecía que este año podía graduarse de la academia en la generación que le correspondía.

Si todo salía como se supone que debe salir.

Fue llamado poco después por uno delos muchos Ne infiltrados en la academia, danzo siempre estaba en búsqueda de algún talento prometedor.

/base subterránea de ne/

Ne compuesto por dos tipos de ninjas, los pre naruto y los post naruto, los pre naruto era cincuenta anbus elite entrenados desde niños para ser maquinas sin sentimientos y totalmente leales a danzo, los post naruto todavía eran adro tinados para ser más lógicos y controlar sus emociones, pero sin ser maquinas sin sentimientos después de sus pobres resultados era setenta.

Todos ellos eran ne.

Naruto llego con su disfraz puesto.

Veo que te toaste tu tiempo hanshoo. Dijo danzo mientras lo veía desde un corredor con puertas por todas partes.

Los anbus del hokage están muy atentos a mis movimientos, saben que clones seguir y cuáles no. dijo naruto. ¿Qué sucede? ¿otra misión fuera de la aldea? Cuestiono esperando una afirmación.

Danzo hizo un ruido de negación.

Hoy necesito que vigiles esta noche sucederá algo en el vario uchiha, debes asegurarte de que el escuadrón beta no sea descubierto en su misión y asegúrate de que nadie en konoha vea lo que ocurría ahí esta noche. Le dijo danzo.

Naruto solo asintió.

Si eran ciertos los rumores que había escuchado entre los ne.

Esta noche danzo tendría el sharingan.

/media noche/

Naruto no creía lo que había visto desde que la noche cayo en el complejo uchiha, fue una masacre, una masacre o donde participaron dos personas.

Una de la cual desconocía toda información que tenía el rostro cubierto por una máscara amarilla con líneas negras, la otra itachi uchiha.

Los dos habían sido eficientes, aquel de momento parecían no haberle notado.

Su camuflaje y el hecho de estar casi quieto en todo momento mientras veía como esto sucedía le permitió obtener una gran información.

El escuadrón beta ya había llevado varios cuerpos a danzo para ser examinados.

Mientras el bueno, puede haber saqueado la biblioteca de los uchiha en búsqueda de cualquier información útil para él.

Finalmente, el enmascarado se fue.

He itachi entro a su casa para matar a sus padres.

Entonces lo siguió hasta llegar a la persecución que el uchiha le hizo a su hermano.

Observo como traumaba al pobre niño.

Y al final itachi lo vio.

Sé que estas aquí. el uchiha lo vio molesto.

Vamos uno tenía que asegurarse de que todo saliera sin perjuicios a la aldea. Naruto dijo aun escondido esperando pasar desapercibido.

Lo he hecho por el bien de konoha. Dijo itachi. La única forma de expiar los pecados de mi clan es que mi hermano me mate. Dijo decidido.

Es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado. Admitió naruto. Pero le echare un ojo y evitare que haga estupideces, no creo que necesitemos a dos fugitivos con el sharingan. Le dijo.

Si tú le haces algo o danzo. Itachi lo señalo viendo el lugar donde naruto estaba.

Aclaremos algo. Naruto se puso tras de itachi. No estoy a tu nivel, pero sabe tan bien como yo, que soy capaz de causar el suficiente daño en área como para volar a tu hermano y media aldea en la batalla. Naruto se hizo visible. Cuidare al pequeño.

Itachi lo vio antes se asentir e irse.

Naruto vio al chico.

El pobre estaba en un genjutsu y un muy fuerte por su expresión.

Vale chico. Despierta inundando su torrente con el chakra naruto lo saco de esa pesadilla antes de subírselo al hombro.

Escuchando ruidos de pasos.

Hanshoo ¿Qué sucedió aquí? cuestiono Inu y Neko llegando al lugar para revisar los sucesos.

Cuando llegue itachi uchiha había dejado a este en un genjutsu y matado a todos los demás, busque a heridos, pero salvo el niño todos muertos. Dijo naruto. Lo llevare al hospital de konoha, si tsunade estuviera aquí esto sería más fácil. Sus compañeros ninjas asintieron dejándole libre paso.

Naruto aprovecho este tiempo, cerca del uchiha, para poner una pequeña medida de seguridad, en caso de que el ninja en algún momento bajo la estupidez de su hermano desertará de la aldea, lo que menos necesitaban eran dos ninjas renegados con el dojutsu más molesto corriendo a sus anchas por el mundo shinobi.

….

Naruto en la academia estaba leyendo uno de los pergaminos uchiha robados, hacia unos días de la masacre y el niño había sido trasferido de nuevo a otra clase, ahora era un año mayor a sus compañeros de generación quienes se la pasaban hablando a sus espaldas diciendo que era un perdedor y que por eso lo habían degradado, a verdad fue que el hokage pensó que a sasuke le beneficiaria hacerse amigo de naruto y por eso hizo este movimiento de último momento.

Naruto no prestaba atención a su chunin maestro, de nombre Iruka Umino, simplemente se dedicó a leer y hacer anotaciones del pergamino que contenía una información interesante.

Hablaban de un tipo de habilidad avanzada con los ojos, algo llamado Susano, una armadura hecha del chakra katon su usuario.

A naruto le interesaba más que nada la teoría sobre la misma.

Alzo la mano y atrapo la tiza que se le fue lanzada para romperla y lanzarla contra dos de sus compañeros, un somnoliento shikamaru Nara y un burlo kiba inuzaka quien dejo de sonreír al comerse la tiza por tener la boca abierta.

Naruto dedico una mirada al maestro y luego volvió a su trabajo, no le importaba ese chunin de cicatriz en su rostro.

….

Hanshoo se movía por los muros de este complejo de intercambio en las áreas prohibidas de kiri, el no quería estar aquí y mucho menos quería hacer lo que danzo le estaba obligando a hacer, pero le dijo que eventualmente volverían a él.

Naruto tenía que entregar las kibas a kiri, mas especifico a la resistencia de kiri, quienes tenían a una persona apropiada para usarlas y solo así una alianza se consideraría si la rebelión triunfaba.

Separarse de ellas fue un dolor.

Pero esperaba volverlas a ver pronto.

….

Raiga el ninja seleccionado por kiri resistencia resulto ser un traidor que apenas tuvo las kibas no dudo en intentar matar a los ninjas kiri y a su líder rebelde.

Naruto se había visto obligado a intervenir y por suerte recupero las kibas y abandono el lugar sin dejar más rastro que suficientes notas explosivas como para borrar una cuidad.

Y lo hizo, borro toda una ciudad en su huida.

Pero ni el mizukage ni la líder rebelde podían decir que paso.

Asi que fue un ganar ganar para todos.

Pero las kibas tuvieron que quedarse en Kiri, a la espera de un nuevo usuario.

Esas eran las ordenes y las ordenes deben cumplirse.

…..

Naruto estaba caminando en la aldea, eran sus últimos días en la academia, mientras caminaba podía ver como todos los aldeanos aun lo veían, naruto solo los ignoraba, protegía la aldea y a sus habitantes, pero no a ellos.

Protegía a la siguiente generación de aquellos que serán los que definan el mundo ninja, no a estos civiles inútiles que solo existen en la aldea porque si no el daimio creería que la aldea militarista estaba siendo hostil con los habitantes del país del fuego.

Ineficaces piezas inútiles en un mecanismo aún más ineficaz.

La única solución sería reiniciar, pero para eso, se necesitaría un desastre natural.

Naruto negó ese tren de pensamiento.

Espero a que el día en la academia terminara.

Viendo a los dos infiltrados de raíz en su clase, listos para seguir entrando en el árbol y protegerlo sin que nadie lo supiera.

Cuando la clase termino, naruto fue llamado de nuevo a la oficina del hokage.

No pudiendo excusarse debido a la naturaleza de los mensajeros.

Naruto se presentó ante hiruzen sarutobi.

Naruto es bueno verte, como has estado. El viejo hombre lo saludo con su mejor tono de abuelo.

Siendo paciente después de que no me dejaras graduarme por segunda vez. dijo naruto mientras se mantenía frente al hokage sin hacer movimiento.

Naruto lo hizo porque creo que con tus calificaciones más tiempo en la academia sería lo mejor. Explico el hokage. ¿Cómo vas con tus amigos? Le cuestiono el hombre.

Creo que la respuesta ya la sabes, me puedo retirar ya hokage. Le dijo naruto impaciente.

Hiruzen suspiro. Mira naruto sé que he cometido varios errores, pero creo que deberías entender que lo hao por tu bien. El hombre sonrió. Sabes algo del ¿cuarto hokage?

Naruto vio la foto en el mural.

Minato namikaze yondaime hokage, muerto la noche del incidente del kyubi, conocido como el flash amarillo de konoha, el mayor asesino en la historia reciente, temido tanto que es el único ninja conocido que en un libro bingo tiene la orden de huida. Recito naruto mecánicamente.

Hiruzen asintió.

Me recuerdas mucho a minato. Le sonrió.

Naruto vio la foto.

Mi destino es morir defendiendo la aldea ¿dices? Naruto vio como el rostro del hokage se llenaba de dolor por sus palabras.

No naruto, tú tienes un gran potencial para ser un gran shinobi. Le explico.

¿gran potencial? ¿No soy el último en la academia? ¿Cómo puedes decir que tengo un gran potencial si nunca nadie me ha entrenado? Le cuestiono naruto seriamente.

Hiruzen solo se aclaró la garganta. Se reconocer el potencial cuando lo veo, eres el ultimo porque no le dedicas el suficiente tiempo y esfuerzo a estudiar, pero todos tus maestros en la academia deberían entrenarte. Le dijo el tercero.

Naruto lo vio.

¿Me puedo retirar hokage? Le volvió a preguntar.

¿Qué sucede naruto? Cuestiono dolido hiruzen. no ¿no quieres saber más sobre el cuarto o ponernos al día en ichiraku? Le cuestiono.

No me interesa saber de un hombre muerto más allá de los libros de texto. Naruto suspiro. Nunca tuviese tiempo para entrenarme, pero si para ramen. Le dijo.

Naruto, solo hago todo lo que está en mi alcance para que seas un niño feliz. Le dijo.

Naruto lo vio. Fallo hokage, ¿me puedo retirar? Le cuestiono por tercera vez.

Hiruzen suspiro.

Puedes irte naruto. El anciano noto el rápido caminar del rubio al salir de su oficina.

Minato, te he fallado, solo espero que donde estés cuando llegue el momento ayudes a naruto. Comento cansado y siguiendo con su papeleo.

/ división de interrogatorio y tortura/

Hanshoo entro al lugar.

Anko al verlo le sonrió.

Ibiki también.

¿Qué te trae por aquí? silencioso. le cuestiono ibiku morino más alto que naruto en su disfraz.

Tengo suficiente energía como para romper un escuadrón de ninjas. Naruto vio las celdas. Uno para jugar.

De hecho. dijo anko mientras mostraba a un ninja con la insignia de kumo. No quiere hablar de su misión.

Naruto bajo su máscara sonrió mientras veía al hombre.

Quien se sintió extrañamente nerviosos.

Servirá. Entro a la habitación.

Los otros interrogadores esperaron fuera.

A los pocos minutos gritos de suplicas y gemidos de dolor seguido de llantos lastimeros y peticiones de muerte pronta inundaban la zona.

Prisioneros solo esperaban no ser los siguientes.

….

/ día de la graduación/

El examen fue tan fácil, que para naruto le sorprendió reprobar.

Al parecer aun después de hacer un kage bushin y un perfecto henge y kihuamari no era lo suficiente.

Tanto iruka como mitsuki lo calificaron mal.

Haciendo que naruto reprobara el examen aun después de realizar toda la parte teórica perfectamente.

Naruto entonces fue abordado por mitsuki quien le hablo de una prueba secreta un examen especial para él.

Robar el pergamino del hokage.

….

Naruto se dividió en dos uno hanshoo le informo a ibiki y a danzo de la traición de mitsuki a la aldea, naruto sabía que danzo lo sabía después de todo danzo ya tenía su mano nueva, por lo que su propuesta para librarse de los agentes de orochimaru en la aldea y decir que fue todo trabajo interno fue aceptado por danzo.

Bajo la excusa de un comportamiento anormal, naruto le informo tanto a ibiki como a algunos anbus de la situación del pergamino, hasta hablo con el hokage.

Claro todo esto después de que su naruto no disfrazado se robara el mismo.

Le convenía, hacia podía obtener más conocimiento.

También informo al hokage que el había hablado con naruto y el niño acepto con la idea de capturar a un traidor a la aldea.

Claro esto solo lo sabían el hokage, el DIyT y algunos anbus.

Por lo que le sorprendió ver a los chunin y aldeanos buscándolo para darle muerte como el demonio que era.

Naruto espero sentado, mientras su clon disfrazado se ocultaba en las sombras.

Esperaba mitsuki, seguro sería interesante.

Leer los jutsus prohibidos ciertamente fue aburrido, en serio estas eran las mejores técnicas secretas de cada clan, el clan inuzaka su mejor técnica era un perro de tres cabezas, ¿enserio?

Termino su lectura espero.

Hasta que alguien llego.

No mitsuki.

Sino el otro instructor iruka umino.

Naruto, ¿Por qué robaste el pergamino? Cuestiono cansado el chunin de su búsqueda.

No deberías estar aquí. dijo naruto. Arruinaras todo. le dijo naruto.

¿arruinar que? Cuestiono iruka apenas esquivando una kunai lanzada contra él.

El gaki tiene razón iruka. Dijo mitsuki apareciendo entre las sombras arruinaras todo, pero tu muerte solo me hará un mejor prospecto para orochimaru.

Orochimaru. Naruto solo movió su mano para sacar un pergamino. Esto tendrá que bastar. Lo abrió mostrando un kunai demasiado grande para ser lanzado.

Mitsuki sonrió.

Nunca fuiste bueno con armas. Se rio el chunin mientras le lanzaba a naruto una de las gigantescas shurikens en su espalda.

Naruto la esquivo dando un salto en el aire, así como esquivo la segunda que paso muy cerca de su cabeza.

Mocoso, dijo mizuki mientras jalaba el hilo ninja unido a las dos shurikens para que estas volvieran a cortar a naruto.

Iruka intento saltar para defender al rubio, quien solo estaba de pie esperando.

Un ruido eléctrico lleno el lugar cuando la gran kunai en manos de naruto se ilumino en un tono amarillo y de un solo movimiento se cortó las dos shurikens gigantes por la mitad.

Arrggg. Mitsuki soltó el hilo ninja, debido a que la ser metálico condujo algo de la electricidad.

Reacciono para esquivar el corte que naruto le intento proporcionar.

Pero vio con asombro como el árbol en que hace unos minutos había estado se había partido por la mitad y estaba en llamas, como si un rayo le hubiera caído en sima.

Naruto inicio a hacer sellos manuales con su mano disponible.

Suiton Suimyaku no jutsu. naruto disparo de su boca varias ondas de agua, muy pequeñas como para causar daño de verdad.

Cosa que mitsuki aprovecho para lanzar una kunai a naruto.

Naruto. Dijo Iruka, solo para ver a naruto explotar, demostrando que era un clon de sombra.

Mierda, donde estas cobarde. Dijo mitsuki.

Una voz detrás de él lo hizo reaccionar.

Raiton: Sutanfurasshu no jutsu. Dijo naruto clavando su arma en el piso, al estar mojado, así como mitsuki, la electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo, este ataque había sido diseñado para interrumpir los impulsos eléctricos a los músculos desde el cerebro.

Por lo que el chunin traidor se inició a convulsionar antes de quedar de pie paralizado mordiéndose la lengua la cual se cercenó por sus propios dientes.

Iruka estaba analizando lo que había visto.

Naruto había realizado un kage no bunshi, uso dos jutsus de nivel B, uso una kunai con mucha habilidad, además de haber demostrado una destreza que siempre había ocultado, era como ver a dos personas diferentes.

Naruto se acercó a mitsuki.

Mientras sentía la mirada de los ninjas raíz que lo veían, sin duda en unos minutos los ninjas normales estarían aquí.

Exigiendo respuestas.

Naruto inicio a oler a quemado, vio como después de dejar de infundir su chakra en la kunai esta estaba con daños en todo el filo, esto era lo malo de su reserva de chakra, era tan grande que pocas armas podían soportarla, sin las kibas a su disposición las kunais o shurikens aun con sellos de durabilidad o resistencia, dejaban de ser útiles a los pocos minutos, derritiéndose en todos los casos.

Naruto. La voz de iruka saco de sus pensamientos a naruto.

Si iruka sensei. Le cuestiono el rubio.

¿Qué está pasando? Cuestiono el chunin.

Eso se explicará a su tiempo. Dijo Danzo saliendo de las sombras acompañado de sus ambus ne. De momento, el pergamino será regresado a la aldea y ustedes dos escoltados por mis agentes. Le explico el viejo halcón de guerra al chunin.

Naruto y danzo se retiraron del lugar, mientras iruka no entendía porque los ne se estaban involucrando.

/unas horas después/ consejo de la aldea de las hojas/ reunión de emergencia/

Entonces todos esto fue planeado para demostrar que había un espía en la aldea y que estaba relacionado con una red de espías que han estado corrompiendo a nuestros shinobis. Dijo uno de os concejales civiles.

En efecto. Explico danzo. Los resultados de la academia no han sido consistentes en estos años, junto con el hokage nos dimos cuenta que varios activos graduados no cumplen con las expectativas, así como quienes si son reprobados dañando la futura fuerza operativa de la aldea. Explico el halcón de guerra.

Muchos estaban discutiendo en silencio era raro que el halcón de guerra y el hokage estuvieran de acuerdo.

Este pensamiento estaba también en la mente de Hiruzen Sarutobi que mientras fumaba todavía no entendía el papel de Danzo en esto y porque lo ayudaba a explicar y calmar a la fusión civil del consejo.

Parecía que el pensamiento se compartía entre los otros líderes de clanes.

Fue la cabeza del clan aburame quien hablo.

Disculpe Danzo-san, pero porque estaba tan seguro que el niño Uzumaki, sería la persona idónea para cumplir la misión, después de todo no ha mostrado un rendimiento considerable nunca en la academia o en ningún momento durante su estancia en la aldea. Expuso el mayor Aburame.

Shibi-san sabía que naruto-kun cumplirá la misión como fue establecida porque lo he estado entrenando pro varios años. Hablo.

Esto hizo revuelo en la sala, en especial en el hokage y los otros dos consejeros.

Creí que te dije que no lo debías buscar para corromperlo. El hokage no oculto su intensión asesina en sus palabras.

La mayoría civil estaba asustada, los shinobis veían a su líder con respeto como no lo habían hecho en un tiempo.

Pero a danzo parecía no importarle.

Me prohibiste buscarlo, no prohibiste que él me buscara, tras un enfrentamiento con civiles después de ser expulsado del orfanato, el niño me encontró y yo le ofrecí entrenarlo, el niño parecía dudar, pero con el tiempo, ha demostrado un gran dominio en su chakra, así como en casi todas las ramas de un buen shinobi, salvo genjutsu que no sirve y jutsu médico que es ni capas de usarlo. Explico danzo.

¿Por qué te crees con la autoridad de desafiar al hokage danzo? Le cuestiono hiruzen.

Considero que era lo mejor para la aldea. Explico el shinobi de las sombras. Todos aquí presentes sabes gracias a ti sarutobi, que el niño es un jinchuriki, como los shinobis y algunos civiles sabrán estos son considerados grandes soldados por nuestras naciones enemigas y aliadas, pero también sabemos que hay dos tipos de jichuriki. Explico. Aquel que es útil para su aldea y aquel que solo la destruye.

Muchos murmuraban.

Recordaran a al actual jichuriki del Hachibi el hermano del actual Raikage, un efectivo que, según nuestros espías, está por ser asignado como jounin sensei. Comento.

Todos asintieron a esa información.

Es un efectivo útil a la aladea. Danzo suspiro. Pero en suna está el ejemplo más claro de lo que un mal jichuriki puede llegar a ser, según los comerciantes civiles, ahí constantes asesinatos cometidos por el jichuriki hacia shinobis y civiles. Hablo danzo.

Muchos murmuraban, era verdad.

No era tu decisión. Dijo hiruzen.

Y de quien sí, de un niño perdido que en cualquier momento podría liberar un gran poder y ser capaz de destruir la aldea sino tenía la guía necesaria, de un niño que necesitaba ayuda mientras su hokage no hacía nada. Esta vez hablo nada menos que Inoichi yamanaka.

Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con los métodos, danzo hizo algo necesario. Comento Shikaku Nara. Era la opción más lógica para mantel a salvo la aldea.

Pero, aun así, debemos que danzo tiende a usar métodos más extremos para controlar a sus shinobis. Expreso Hiashi Hyuga.

No se pudieron usar. Explico danzo. El niño tiene algún tipo de habilidad para evitar ser manipulado mentalmente, esto fue comprobado varias veces. Danzo sabía que se estaba inculpando, pero era para un bien mayor.

Intentaste manipular. Hiruzen estaba totalmente furioso.

Intente, pero falle, si mis métodos no funcionaban y con la falta del clan uchiha, ¿creen que el niño hubiera sido un activo útil a la aldea? Expuso su punto.

Mas murmullos danzo tenía razón.

Sasuke uchiha no tenía el sharingan, no había nada que controlara al biju en el interior de naruto, no había nadie que pudiera controlar al niño si se salía de control.

El nivel del niño cual es. Cuestiono el líder del clan Kurama.

Danzo guardo silencio, naruto era un ambu consumado efectivo y letal, pero si quería que solo supieran un lado de naruto.

Diría que está casi por ser un jounin, solo en su entrenamiento, es bueno, en kenjutsu, ninjutus, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, pero no se ha probado en combate real, le hace falta experiencia necesaria para ser un activo útil. Comento.

Los civiles murmuraban estaba bien que el demonio tuviera tal nivel de poder.

Pero era el último muerto de la academia. Dijo un miembro del clan Yuki.

Eso fue en parte por los maestros, le dije que tenía que ser un estudiante promedio, pero solo la manipulación de los maestros podía clasificarlo como el ultimo muerto, si lo ponemos en perspectiva creo que estaría cerca del nivel de itachi uchiha cuando se graduó de la academia a sus ocho años. Explico.

Los murmullos continuaban.

Eso tendrá que verse en otra reunión. Dijo hiruzen saben que danzo no haría nada más que manipular todo a su favor desde este punto.

Pueden retirarse. Ordeno el hokage. Excepto tu danzo debes quedarte.

Los ninjas y civiles se retiraron del lugar, esperando saber el resultado de esta platica posteriormente.

….

No debiste haberlo hecho. le dijo hiruzen.

Hice lo necesario por la aldea. Comento danzo.

No es la voluntad de minato. Le dijo el hokage.

No importa su voluntad él está muerto, además el niño que fue usado para ser el contenedor del kyubi no tiene nada que ver con el hokage, así que su voluntad no importa. Danzo se alejó. Los muertos no interfieren en el reino de los vivos.

Él no está. hiruzen no pudo terminar de hablar porque danzo ya se había ido.

….

Escuche que causaste un gran alboroto ayer. Anko comentaba unas ramas de distancia de naruto.

Quien en estos momentos entrenaba matando seres del bosque de la muerte.

Solo lo necesario para la misión. Naruto lanzo un rayo de su mano.

El rayo golpeo a varios insectos gigantes que estaban atrapados en un pantano artificial que naruto había hecho.

Si eso fue divertido, el tipo que nos enviaste, ya no puede hablar bien, lo hubieras visto intentar hablar con solo la mitad de su lengua. Anko se rio.

No es de mi interés. Naruto disparo agua a presión de su boca.

Eres tan seco. Anko se acostó en la rama.

Un rayo paso cerca de ella.

Cuando una araña aterrizo rostizada en el piso, anko sonrió, el niño rubio tenia ojos en todos lados.

Naruto entonces se hizo invisible y despareció.

Anko entendió y ella también se fue.

Se suponía que nadie debía estar aquí.

Por lo que dejaron el lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.

….

El hokage veía la carta que le había llegado, informando del retorno programado dentro de un mes, esta carta se unía a su fila de pendientes.

Ahora que debía hacer, tenía que tomar una decisión pronto, donde pondría a naruto.

Cual sería el mejor equipo.

….

* * *

**NOTAS.**

**1 … depende de su apoyo para que esta historia siga.**

**2 … en este capítulo he escondido varios hilos para su continuación.**

**3 … no será un harem ya tengo una pareja en mente y si quieren que sea un harem denme motivos concretos, no solo porque si, fundamentos damas y caballeros.**

**4 … comente y suscríbanse, no olviden.**

**Espero que les guste se despide irrealiti 13 amo y señor de la irrealidad.**


End file.
